


2000 йен

by MANDARINA_DUCK



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M, Severe romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDARINA_DUCK/pseuds/MANDARINA_DUCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://www.diary.ru/member/?187613">MANDARINA DUCK</a><br/><b>Редактор:</b> Китайский танк<br/><b>Фэндом:</b> Crows Zero<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Сэридзава Тамао/Такия Гэндзи<br/><b>Категория:</b> Slash<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Жанр:</b> Severe romance 8)<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> нецензурная лексика<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Не бывает натуралов - бывает мало водки. © Ну или в данном случае сакэ.<br/><b>Размер:</b> drabble<br/><b>Статус:</b> закончен<br/><b>Публикация на других ресурсах:</b> только с разрешения автора</p>
            </blockquote>





	2000 йен

**Т** акия упертый. Поэтому когда он битых десять минут ищет в узких джинсах 2000 йеновую бумажку, которая, хуй знает, была ли там вообще — Тамао не удивляется. Он терпеливо сидит на перевернутом ящике и наблюдает. Хотя, если подумать, джинсы у Такии самые что ни на есть простые. Как это?.. А, классические! И там, по-любому, больше четырех карманов быть не должно. Ну, плюсом один махонький, размером с гондон, для зажигалки. Так хуле рыться в них по двадцатому, наверно, разу, методично проверяя один за другим десять сраных минут подряд?.. Неясно.  
  
Но Сэридзава знает, что Такия упёртый, и его это, в общем, не волнует. Он медленно потягивает из бутылки свое «Асахи», время от времени прикуривая новую сигарету. И по ходу наблюдает за двадцать первой попыткой Гэндзи отыскать эту мифическую, да что там... легендарную почти, сука, купюру.  
  
«Очко», — лениво думает Сэридзава.  
  
«Блять», — раздраженно думает Такия.  
  
Гэндзи хочется выпить ещё. Хотя на слегка косящий Сэридзавин взгляд он и так «в гавань». Пьют они сегодня с утра, уже и поводы закончились, остались одни причины, но сказать сейчас об этом Такии будет, пожалуй, некстати. Нетолерантно, как пишут в учебнике благополучно «заваленной» за полной практической непотребностью социологии.  
  
Тем более, что его активные поиски перешли в следующую стадию. Недолго думая... Впрочем, насчет «думая» Тамао сомневался... Так вот, недолго думая, глава Судзурана расстегивает молнию и сдергивает джинсы с поджарых ляжек. На нем простые белые трусы, хлопковый такой незатейливый трикотаж.  
  
Неизвестно с чего, но от этого зрелища Сэридзава почти роняет изо рта сигарету, спохватываясь только тогда, когда она беспомощно повисает на нижней губе, хищно нацеливаясь зажженным концом на его собственные джинсы. А Такия, совершенно не обращая внимания на охуевшее лицо брата по оружию, на котором цветом firebrick выписан практически дамский ажиотаж, продолжает рыться в теперь уже широко и всесторонне доступных карманах, пока не находит то, что искал. Мятые, словно их из жопы достали, но несомненно реальные 2000 заветных йен.  
  
Никаких, потенциально ожидаемых Сэридзавой, восклицаний по этому поводу не следует. Сосредоточенно сопя, Гэндзи натягивает штаны на прежнее место, рукой поправляя тяжелые яйца перед тем, как снова застегнуть молнию. И в своей любимой манере «вынь хуй изо рта» бурчит, словно обращаясь исключительно к себе «Ну пойдем что ли».  
  
И пусть ещё четверть часа назад Тамао сомневался в нужности похода за «дозаправкой», но если здравый смысл закончился вместе с пивом, видимо, незаметно в нем, падла такая, утопившись, придется восполнить хотя бы второе, иначе... Додуматься до чего-то конкретного в отношении этого засадного «иначе» он не успевает. Потому что в подернутой чем-то подозрительно похожим на гребаную романтику реальности Такия уже сидит на его месте, цепко сжимая грязными пальцами горлышко вожделенной бутылки сакэ. Прикладывается к ней, сосет жадно, не отрываясь, и на его тощей шее ходит острый кадык. А Сэридзава стоит перед ним навытяжку, как последний мудак, и смотрит, смотрит... Непроизвольно сглатывая слюну. Потом вырывает у Гэндзи выпивку, делает большой глоток и... целует его в эту запрокинутую шею, ощущая губами солёный едкий пот вперемешку с остатками парфюма.  
  
И Такия, вместо того, чтобы сразу дать ему по башке бутылкой или интеллигентно послать на хуй, смотрит на его макушку из-под полуопущенных ресниц и только больше открывается почему-то, упираясь в сырую стену затылком и лопатками. А когда на добротных, всех из себя таких классических, джинсах снова вжикает молния, на этот раз расстегнутая чужой рукой, как-то слишком поспешно разводит в стороны острые колени, словно боится, что Сэридзава передумает.  
  
Но Сэридзава не передумает. Он просто думает. Медленно, с неосознанной нежностью. Точно так же, как ласкает горячую кожу под белым трикотажем сильная, заскорузлая ладонь. «Придурок...»


End file.
